Captain America: Civil War (MCU)
Captain America: Civil War is the third Captain America film and the first film in Phase Three of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It stars Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man. Plot After the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron, Congress beign to think wether or not they should introduce the superhero registartion act. Captain America is loading the quinjet when an alarm goes off in the building, Cap finds Bucky in their archives and asks for explanations. Bucky says he was looking for files on Arnim Zola, Cap asks why and Bucky says he has been searching empty HYDRA bunkers for answers on what happened during his capitvity. Cap says he will help after the Ultron crisis dies down. Iron Man flies in with a quinjet behind him. As Iron Man comes out of his suit, he asks Cap why Bucky is here but Bucky runs away before he can anwser. Tony tells the rest of the avengers to grab a fancy outfit as they have a court hearing to go to. Tony sits infront of a judge who asks Tony wheter or not he is guilty of the actions caused by Ultron. Tony agress to being guily despite the rest of his team saying otherwise. As Tony acepts his crime instead of being arrested they force a law on national television that every superhero or masked vigilante must report their identity to the American government. The court make the avengers put up their identities but Captain America says that being a hero means to keep a secret and that without that secrets all their familes are put in danger. Security guards move towards him but he jumps out a window before they can catch him. Congress again state that Captain America is an enemy of state as is anyone/body who helps him. After a couple hours of evading the police, Steve lays low at a safehouse and falls asleep as special forces breach his apartment. Steve struggles to protect himself as they release tear gas making his eyes water blurring everything out. As they arrest Steve and take him towards a van, a man dressed in all black comes out of the shadows and attacks them and frees Steve taking him to an abandonded warehouse. Steve wakes up and the man is unmasked, Steve asks who he is and the man says my real name is T'Challa but you can call me the Black Panther. Black Widow and War Machine are chasing a unregistered superhuman who turns out to be Scott Lang a.k.a the Ant-Man. He escapes but bumps into Quicksilver and his sister Scarlet Witch who fear he may turn them in as they too are unregistered. Scott states that they need to hide when Scarlet Witch asks him to come with them to Captain America's new team of rebels. In an abandonded warehouse, Cap is watching a propoganda video that shows Cap as being a traitor and working with people along the likes of Loki, Ultron and Red Skull. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey Jr as Anthony Stark/Iron Man *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Hank Pym *Scarlett Johannson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Dylan O'Brien as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Daniel Brühl as Baron Helmut Zemo *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Gweyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *J.K. Simmons as J.Jonah Jameson *TBA as Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt *TBA as Namor the Sub-Mariner Trivia